The High Road
by Periapt Shards
Summary: Still in Progress...disappearances, sadness, broken hearts, a long path to a dangerous road, hunted down by demons and old enemies, will Lara be able to protected her baby girl from evil, and will she ever see her lover again. Sequel to The Lux Knights. LC
1. Prologue

**I'm back with the second instalment to The Lux Knights trilogy ;)**

**Just for incuse...the people just tuning in, this is a Sequel to the Lux Knights. Please go read it before you read this story...Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The enemy held her down to the ground with a really strong grip, making it impossible to for her to move. She looked up, seeing as how darker the sky was getting; she knew this was the end. Her parents had failed and were nowhere to be seen. A tear fell down her cheek and she just wanted to be in her mother's arms again and to see her father smiling at, telling her how beautiful she is.

Her thought were taken back when he came and stood in front of her, she knew he couldn't touch her and so he had hired people to get her and now he had won. He had used her powers to turn the world into darkness, for then he could open the portal to the other Nephilims and that they could escape. She looked at him with hate and bitterness, as he bent down to look into her eyes "Kalley Croft, look around you, I have won so stop fighting it, join me and be my queen." He said but she just growled at him "Never" Kalley said and struggled more to get out of the guard's arms but it was no use. "Stupid mortal, you think that you can still save this world. Look darkness has taken the light away; none of your kind can save it now, not even the most powerful warrior like you." He said with a smile. The skies were completely dark, Kalley sighted and bending her head in shame. Where were her parents when she needed them the most?

She looked back up at Karel thinking back to how it all began, starting with her first birthday. She closed her eyes, trying to find peace and hope as the question went on in her head, as to how she ended up here.

* * *

_**Ten years and 9 months earlier**_

Lara walked up to the crib and looked at her beautiful baby daughter, who was still asleep. Lara smiled and sat on the chair nearby, picking up a book she was reading hours ago. She opens the book to the place that she stopped and started reading.

Not long into the book, a knock came from the door. Hillary the new butler who replaced Winston was not that bad. Winston had retired and went back to his home to spend his last years there. Lara didn't want him to go but she knew he was gonna live forever and had to spend his last days not working. Hillary brought a tray and placed it on the coffee table. "Some tea Miss Croft?" He asked and Lara only nodded. Hillary handed her the cup and he looked at the little girl sleeping "She looks just like her mother." He said and looked back at Lara. Lara smiled "Thank you Hillary" Lara said took a sip of tea "Before I leave you to that book, Miss Clark called" Hillary said and Lara looked up at him "Did she leave a message" Lara asked and taking another sip of her tea "Yes, she said that she'll be here in a half an hour. Said something of the light she needs to talk to you about." Hillary answered and Lara only frowns, Elizabeth had been looking into the Cabal since the boys' disappearance and would tell Lara if they had found anything. Lara wondered if Elizabeth had found something, anything on Kurtis. Every time Lara thought she found Karel's hideout; he magical disappears before she gets to him. "Send up, when she arrives Hillary." Lara answered and he only nodded and walked out leaving Lara to her thoughts again.

Lara heard a little sound and stood up, walking to the crib. Kalley had woken up with a little yawn that could be heard just centimetres away. Lara picked her up into her arms and looked at her. Kalley was a quiet baby, just like her father, quiet. She had those blue eyes of her father and a strong grip. Lara sighed memories coming back to her about Kurtis. It's been a year since his disappearance and Kalley was now four months old. Lara rocked Kalley up and down in her arms; she was so peaceful not one of those babies who would cry all day and night, no Kalley was the opposite. She hardly cried making Lara's life easier and didn't eat that much. Elizabeth had been worried about it until last month, telling Lara that something was wrong with Kalley's eating. So Lara to Kalley to a doctor who did test but it came out clean. The doctor explained to them that there are unique babies who don't have to eat a lot.

Kalley's eyes were now full open, staring back at her mother's brown eyes. Lara still had doubts about being mother. She had this idea that Kalley could turn out hating her mother or run away like her father did because she didn't like her mother. There was the fact the she would grow up without ever knowing who her father is and would blame it on Lara. Lara shook her head at this thought and wiped a tear away. She looked at Kalley and whispered "I promise, I will try to be the best mother for you." And a sight came from behind Lara.

Lara turned around and saw Elizabeth standing at the door, looking at Lara. "You are thinking of it again, aren't you" She asked and walked up to Lara and Kalley. "Yes, I am but it's this idea that if I'm gonna be away on my adventures, she'll started hating me for not sp-" Lara was cute of by Elizabeth "Lara stop being thinking like that and focus on now." Elizabeth said and looked at Kalley in Lara's arms. "And if she turns into another me, or another Kurtis" Lara smiled at the thought of Kalley being just like her father. "She's gonna be both of you in one, Lara. Face it now. Anyway may I hold my goddaughter" Elizabeth said and could see Lara was tired and would take Kalley for a little while for Lara. Lara nodded and handed Kalley to Elizabeth.

Lara made Elizabeth godmother, for if anything bad happened to herself then she would now that some would be looking after Kalley for her, and Elizabeth could teach her, how to use her Lux powers when they come in, Lara wasn't a Lux so she didn't have the skills to teach her that.

Elizabeth held Kalley in her arms and looked up at Lara. "Lara, the reason am here"

"Yes" Lara said and sat back down on the chair, she was feeling so tired, she'd been up the past two days, trying to figure out where Karel could be but she didn't have any success. "I found something about the Light of the beholder." Elizabeth said and Lara sighted "The light of the beholder, what is that?"

"It's what Karel is trying to find out, but he needs a Lux knight to find it, and when finding it, he will the need a powerful warrior to open and use it." Elizabeth explained and looked at Kalley. "So that's why he took Kurtis and wants Kalley." Lara said getting up "I'm afraid so, but he'll won't come near her I promise." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks" Lara said and walked to her desk, sitting behind the computer. She had been waiting for an e-mail from Kristen. "Anything on Chris yet." Lara asked, opening her email. "Nothing, I'm convinced that who took him, wasn't the Cabal." Elizabeth answered, still holding Kalley in her arms. Kalley held Elizabeth's thumb really strong but Elizabeth didn't mind, she knew what the strength in those little fingers meant. Kalley's powers were ready to come.

"What do you mean about not the Cabal, who else?" Lara asked looking up at her.

"I took Chris's book, he had left it in the hotel's bed back in Madagascar and in that book was a lot of writhing about my father and a company called WOL" Elizabeth said and took a breath "He also drew a picture of a leaf with a cross in the middle and I saw that same picture on that helicopter that took him." She added. "Okay and what those WOL stand for?" Lara asked "Warriors of light" She answered and Lara tipped into downs the tech room's computer, getting Zip to answer.

"Zip" She said as she saw him standing his back against the computer looking at a bored "Zip" She called again and this time he turned around, to face the computer, seeing Lara on the other side of it. "Hey Lara, what's up." He said sitting down. "Try to find out anything on the Warrior's of light, their emblem looks like a leaf with a cross in the middle" Lara said "On it." Zip said and started tipping on another computer "Oh and Lara, your father called, he has found the owner of the key, to the tomb for the first dagger. He's on his way back." Zip added. "Thank you zip, come up stairs if you have anything." Lara said and turned the computer of.

Lara got up "Let's go for a walk, with Kalley and you can tell me more about Karel's plan." Lara said and took Kalley from Elizabeth. "Good idea, fresh air would be good for both of you." Elizabeth said and took the stroller from where it had stood. "Let's walk, shall we." Lara said and walked out, with Kalley in her arms.

* * *

**So just to let you know, Winston is old and went back to his hometown "Connusie" and he had found a replacement for Lara. Hillary from the movies is now Lara's new butler. Lara is still upset about letting Winston go, but Hillary isn't that bad.**

**Anyways, what did you think? Love it or hate? have any questions to ask me? Let me know in your review or PM's.**

**Thank you and have a nice read, I mean nice day... ;)**


	2. The prisoner

**Chapter 1: The prisoner**

_How I miss you and how love you but for your safety, even if you had the order in you, I couldn't take you with me. I couldn't bear seeing my only daughter get hurt and I only wanted you to grow up in a normal life. Konstantin warned me not to leave you, for if you have the powers, someone could get hurt. I told him, I didn't want to see you get killed out there but now seeing you on that beach fighting those damn Cabal followers and then seeing you fighting that monster. You looked so strong, tough and fit. Like nothing could take you down, even if you were knocked out, you got up when we captured one of your own but there was something else I so when you run to help him. Something that I felt when meeting your mother, Oh I hope you can forgive me for taking him from you. I feel so guilty but it's my job, my boss wanted him, no idea why but I'll be finding out soon. __**Ryan Clark.**_

He walked with raged into the office, slamming the door shut behind him and banged his fist on the desk, in front of the man sitting behind the desk. The man looked up at his employee "What's wrong this time, Ryan?" the man asked and left his book he was busy with on the desk. "I want to know what you guys are doing to 593" Ryan demanded, slamming his fist again at the desk. "Ryan, sit down and calm down first." The man said and Ryan sat down with a sight. "Now what's going on, Ryan? Since we brought him here, you had wanted to see him or know what we were doing to him." The man asked, looking at Ryan.

"We've been friends, since high school. Can I trust you?" Ryan asked and the man frowned "Of course you can trust me, what going on Ryan?" the man answered and Ryan stood up and walked up to the big window that looked out to the city they were in. "Thomas, I just need to speak to this guy, he might be a connection to my daughter." Ryan said and turns to look at Thomas. "So this is what it's about, finding your daughter after seeing her on that beach." Thomas said. "Yes, Thomas, please grant me the access to see him." Ryan said and could see Thomas was tired of this "Okay, I'll sign you up to the project, then you can go in and out but then you need to work also." Thomas said and started tipping on his computer. "I'll do anything" Ryan said and looked at the screen; he saw his name being place in the Veritatis project. "Ryan you're in but mess this up and I will have no choice then to fire you." Thomas warned and gave a key pad to Ryan. "I won't, it's an oath." Ryan said walking to the door but he turned around to look at Thomas. "You and your oath" Thomas joked and Ryan only smiled. "Thanks again, Thomas." Ryan said and walked out, pulling the door close behind him.

Ryan turned left and then walked in a long hallway until the end, where an elevator was. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. As he waited, a women came and stood next to him, she was the same age as he was but she was still looking as if she was not a day over twenty "Hey, Ryan where are you going?" she asked and he looked at her "Oh, I'm on my way to the Veritatis project." Ryan answered "you're finally signed onto that, Congratulations" She said, patting his shoulder. "Thank you, Kadi" Ryan said and looked down to her other hand; she was carrying on of those surgical tools again "So what are you going to, now?" He asks, looking back at the elevator's doors that opened. He made her go first and then he went in. She pressed the basement floor button and he just smiled as the doors closed again.

They both were going down to the basement area. "I have another patient to take care of" She answered his question and looked up to the numbers of floors that they were passing. "Another one, wow so your experiments aren't going that well then or what?" he asked and she looked at him with a sight "You can say that, Thomas is so a basterd, he wants me to take more drastic measures on the patients." Kadi answered again and looked him in his brown-blue eyes. "So what are you going to do, Miss Boaz?" he said and she only smiled. "What are you smiling about?" He asked and she only looked at the doors opening again for their stop. "You calling me on my surname again." She said and the stepped out of the elevator in to a T hallway. She turned to look at him "It was a nice talk Ryan; hope to bump into you again." She added and walked to the left of the hallway. He only smiled and went forwards and started looking for the room he has to rapport to before going to the cells.

He at last found the place and went in; finding just two workers there "Hey Ryan" the one said and turned his attention to Ryan. "Hey Jack, what cooking in here or is it just me." Ryan said looking at the corpse that Rahil was torching up with a flamethrower machine. Jack looked at Rahil, who was in a smaller room on the other side of the looking-glass. "We have orders to burn the corpse to ash and that's where we do it." Jack answered and walked up to a big computer. "Something I need to help with?" Ryan asked and looked at jack. "Yeah, Glyn and Donny needed my help with one of the prisoners but I'm a little busy with two other prisoners and must help Rahil here with the clean up." Jack said and walked to a cupboard, with his key pad; he opened the cupboard and took out a gun and ammunition. He closed the door and handed the stuff to Ryan. "Can you please go in my place and help them." Jack added. Ryan took the gun and ammunition and looked at jack "So who's the prisoner?" he asked. "Our prisoner is…" Jack looked at the clipboard hanging on one of the walls. "593" Jack said after searching for the names of his partners. "Good luck, his a fighter." Jack said turning to Ryan. "I will thanks." Ryan answered and left the large room he was in and entered the hallway again.

He walked to the right and then to the left, until he found the staircase, going down to the cells. Finding the stairs, he started walking down and he started hearing screams, people talking and smelled death. He ignored it and walked along the long hallway and he turns right to another long hallway. He only walked past four door before he came to a stop by the one door that read the numbers: 593.

He was there and, with his key pad, opened the door and saw Glyn on the floor and Donny slamming a punch into the prisoner. "Donny, what happened?" Ryan asked looking at Glyn. "This bastard tried it again." Donny answered and pulled the prisoner back up. "Help me to put him in that chair." He added and Ryan came and helped him put the half beaten, half awake prisoner on the chair. Donny chained him up and stepped back.

Donny looked at Ryan with a frown "So what are you doing down here, anyway?" Donny asked and walked to Glyn's side helping up as he woke up. "I've been signed on to help with project." Ryan said and looked at the prisoner. "The more help the better because some of these bastards aren't easy to handle." Glyn said and spit out some blood. "Maybe you should go to the aid room" Donny said to Glyn who only looked at him with a smile. "Best idea, I've heard all day, see ya." Glyn said and walked out of there, leaving Donny and Ryan to deal with the prisoner.

Ryan looked at Donny "So what now?" he asked and Donny only laughed "Now I'm going to get us some coffee until he wakes up." Donny answered. "You just stay here and make sure he doesn't try it again" Donny added and walked out after here Ryan say "I'll be waiting and two sugars no milk." Before e left the room.

After Donny was gone, Ryan grabbed the other chair and dragged it to the prisoner. He sat down and looked at him. As he sat there the prisoner spook "Why did you take me from your daughter?"And Ryan looked at him in shook as he lifted his head. "How do you know me?" Ryan asked. "Oh, but the question you have to ask is, how do I know your daughter." He said and spit out some blood. "Look, I'm not the one who wanted you; I was just doing my job." Ryan said with a little anger but he knew that this wouldn't help. "Then tell me this, way are you working for this people and not being who you are, A Lux Veritatis." He asked and Ryan looked away. "You don't know what you're talking about, Chris." Ryan said and looked back at him. "Well, I'll bet you that my fiancé already took my notebook and found the notes I made about you and this company." Chris said with a smile and Ryan only sighted "You're dating my daughter?" Ryan said more to himself then to Chris.

Chris heard him but didn't say a word until Ryan talked again "What is she like?" Ryan asked and Chris only started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Ryan asked in irritation. "So you want to make small talk, right now about your daughter. It's been a fucking here, Ryan you're not getting any info out of me unless." Chris stopped is sentence and looked at Ryan with a smile. "Unless what?" Ryan asked. "Unless you get me out of here and back to her." Chris finished his sentence. "I can't, this place has the best security system in the city. There is no way I can get you out." Ryan answered and Chris only sighted.

The door opened and Ryan looked up to who had entered, it was only Donny, carrying two coffee cups. He handed one to Ryan and looked at Chris "Are you done fighting?" Donny asked Chris who eyed him with anger. "I'll never stop fighting until I'm out of here or dead." Chris said in so much raged that everything around them started shaking. Ryan looked at him with so much guilt but Donny step backward in fright. "Ryan be careful, he killed one of us like this." Donny warned but Ryan didn't listen he was focusing on Chris.

_Chris, look at me if you tell me where she is, I'll go get her and she will make a plan to get you out of here, _Ryan mind read Chris who only focused on Donny "Ryan please don't stand by him, he will kill you." Donny begged. "Donny, I'll be fine, he won't kill me." Ryan said and looked at Donny. Donny frown not believing what Ryan said "Are you for real here? That man is crazy and will kill anyone to get out of here." Donny said. _Find Lara Croft and you'll find your daughter, and fail me and I won't care if you are one of us, I'll kill you, _Chris mind read back and calmed down. Everything in the room was calm again and Donny couldn't believe that no one got hurt this time. Ryan looked at Chris who was breathing heavily. _Don't worry, I won't, A Lux Veritatis Oath, _Ryan mind read back and looked at Donny "Let's give him a break, his only gonna do that again." Ryan said to Donny. "I hate these Lux Veritatis's." Donny mumbled and Chris hearing looked up. "I'll kill you for that, you fucker." Chris said and Donny just walked out as fast as he could out of that cell. Ryan looking at Chris with a smile. _Not if I kill him first, _Ryan mind read to Chris who only laughed at that commend.

Outside the cell Donny closed the door of the cell and looked at Ryan "What was he laughing at?" Donny asked and saw the smile on Ryan's face. "Don't worry about it, let go." Ryan said and walked off. Donny thinks about it and shook his head and followed Ryan. "You really did take a chance back there, he would've killed you." Donny said and Ryan looked at him "Nope, he wouldn't." Ryan answered. "And how sure are you about that?" Donny asked. "I have something of him that is too precious to him and he knows if he kills me, she dies." Ryan answered and Donny smiled "So who is the girl?" he asked and Ryan looked at him "Sorry top-secret." Ryan answered and walked up the staircase with a smile.

* * *

**What did you think? Will Ryan help Chris get out of there or is there something else his hiding from Chris. Will Elizabeth find Chris in time. Will Kalley ever see her father. **

**have any questions to ask me? ****Let me know in your review or PM's.**

**Thank you**


	3. The Letter

**I got a chance to update chapter. For my biggest tests starts next week. I'm only writing small test this week.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The letter**

They walked in the gardens of Croft Manor, with Kalley in the stroller and Lara pushing it. Elizabeth walked next to them "So if he needs a Lux knight, then you'll know what this Light of the beholder is?" Lara asked and they turned a corner, where Lara's training course is. "Yes, I do, an All Lux knight knows it. It was told to us many times in our training." Elizabeth sighted, she wasn't trained like Kurtis from a young age "I heard of it from Konstantin, The light of the beholder is a person." She added and Lara stopped and looked at Elizabeth. "A person, who? "Lara asked "The person is like Kalley but his not born from a warrior like you but his born from an Angel." Elizabeth answered and they went on with the walk. "The woman was an Angel, where the man was a Lux knight." Elizabeth explains. "This person then got the power of an Angel and of the warrior, but just like Kalley, a Nephilim can't touch him." Elizabeth went on and they came to another corner, where from far they could see a statue. Elizabeth looked at the Statue; it was the one they had built when everyone thought Lara had died back in Egypt.

"So, if his just like Kalley what does Karel want with them both." Lara asked, making Elizabeth snap out of her thought "There is a prophecy, when the powerful warrior meets the Light of the beholder, together they can open the tomb of the underworld and set free the Nephilims or destroy them, but they will need the daggers of light to do this." Elizabeth explained and they walked past the statue, Lara sighed and ignored the statue, listening to Elizabeth. "But, to find him is impossible, without the two warriors help." Elizabeth paused and looked at Lara. "Karel is using Kurtis to get the info and will come for Kalley to find and get him." Lara said. "I'm afraid so, Kalley's powers are not in yet so Karel won't try anything for now." Elizabeth said. "But?" Lara asked. Elizabeth sighed "If we don't get the daggers and shards or the sword, Karel will try anything to get his hands on her." Elizabeth answered and they turned another corner.

"So where can this Sword be?" Lara asked thinking back to her and Kurtis's conversation, back on the plane when they were going to Japan. Kurtis had told her only a powerful warrior could use the sword to kill a Nephilim. "That's the problem, only the powerful of warriors knows where it is." Elizabeth answered and looked at Kalley, as she sucks her thumb. "Right, and only Kalley and this Beholder are the powerful once." Lara said with a sight. "No, there are two more warriors, who are powerful." Elizabeth said and stopped in her tracks. Lara did the same and looked at Elizabeth with a frown. "What do you mean?" Lara asked and Elizabeth looked to the sky. "I mean that there are two more warrior monks up in the monastery." Elizabeth answered and looked at Lara "They were chosen to protect the monastery from anyone intruders and kill them because they are the only warriors powerful enough to do so." Elizabeth went on and Lara picked Kalley up in her arms, and turned to look at Elizabeth again. "So where is this Monastery?" Lara asked. "In Egypt. The Red sea Coast, St. Antony Monastery." Elizabeth answered. "Great, more Egypt." Lara whispered but Elizabeth heard her. "Look Lara, you don't have to come with but I would like your help in this." Elizabeth said and Lara puts Kalley back in the stroller and starts to walk off. Elizabeth sighted and walks after.

"I'll do anything to protect my daughter, Elizabeth and if we need to go to that monastery then we go." Lara answered "I'm focusing on now, not about the past. If I did focus on the past, I would have never agreed to go with Chris to Cairo last time." Lara added. "I'm glad Lara, but Kalley can't come with us, I'll take her to the stronghold in London." Elizabeth said and saw Lara's expression "She will be in more danger if she comes with." She added and heard Lara sighed. "I guess you have a point." Lara mumbles and they came to the doors of Croft Manor and walked in.

Hillary came up to them with a letter in his hand "Miss Croft, this just arrived for you." He tells her and Lara takes the letter from him "Thank you, Hillary." She said and opens the letter. "Can I bring you and Miss Clark a cup of tea?" He asked and Elizabeth only laugh's, Lara knowing why only smiles and then speaks "For me yes, for Miss Clark a cup of coffee. We will be in my study." Lara then walks up the stars with Elizabeth who is caring Kalley in her arms.

They entered Lara's study, and Elizabeth puts Kalley in the crib and then sits down on the chair. Lara already sitting was now folding opens the piece of paper that was in side of the envelope. She then reads it out loud for Elizabeth to hear.

_**Hallo Lady Croft**_

_**I need your help; I've been doing undercover work at a company who found out about the Lux Veritatis and their powers. They don't know who I am and for that I need to do what they asked. A year ago, my boss got a lead on a man called Chris Heissturm and told me to caught him. I had no choice but to do this, but I haven't been on the project until now. Two days ago, I had enough of the secrets and confronted my partner, who's also a close friend of mine. I told him to put me on the project and he did. He doesn't know what I am. I talked to Chris and he told me to contact you, for you and my only daughter can help. I ask you please to come and help me; I can't do it alone for they have the best security system in the country. I ask you and Elizabeth to meet me in Miami, at the Ancient Spanish Monastery in 16711 west Dixie Highway near sunny Isles at 7pm, Friday.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Ryan Clark.**_

Lara looked up from the letter and saw Elizabeth expression; her face looked pale and shocked. "Elizabeth is this Ryan Clark…" Lara stopped and Elizabeth stood up "Yes, it's my father, but his suppose to be dead." Elizabeth says and looks at Lara with a frown.

* * *

**What did you think? The new information that Lara got, the surprised letter of Elizabeth's father who's suppose to be dead. What will the girls do?**

**have any questions to ask me? ****Let me know in your review or PM's.**

**Thank you**


End file.
